


Christmas on the Run

by Spooky66



Series: On the run [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas time!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully's first Christmas while they are running from the FBI.





	

Christmas has been tough for Scully ever since Emily. Mulder knows every year Scully’s thoughts go to the little girl that could never be.  
Normally, when family surrounds her, the pain is dulled. But this year it is just she and Mulder in a crummy hotel room in the middle of west Texas during a sand storm. Not very Christmasy.  
A few days before they’d gone to a dollar store and bought a small tree, some lights, ornaments, and other decorations. Mulder was trying to make it special for her, she knew, but it all still looked so depressing. Despite this they were both just grateful to be together.  
Mulder stood at the counter and mixed up some eggnog for them. Their dinner consisted of the Chinese food that Mulder had to drive an hour, through the storm, to find.  
Money is tight despite the large sum of money Mulder had inherited they are only able to access small amounts at a time. So months ago Scully used the money she was supposed to use for a good hair dryer to get a gift for Mulder. He was busy getting food and supplies so Scully decided to walk around the streets of the tiny town they were in. When she saw a quirky memorabilia store she decided to pop in and see if she could find anything nice for Mulder. It did not take long before she saw the perfect gift.  
Mulder had bought Scully’s gift not long after they’d been on the road. He’d come across a large CD book and over the months he’d collected her favorites and nearly had it full. To add to the gift he bought a portable boom box that she could carry with her easily. He’d used most of his sunflower seed fund each month to add to her collection. She didn’t have many CDs even at her apartment, mostly just cassettes, and while she’d brought a few on the road he knew she missed it.  
They put their respective gifts under their sad little tree and enjoyed their meal while watching A Christmas Story.  
“Presents?” He asked after they finished the entire container of ice cream Mulder had bought.  
Scully nodded and licked her lips.  
“You first Mulder.” Scully said excitedly and handed him two small presents. The first one he opened was a flat thin square.  
Under the paper he found a vintage poster of his favorite childhood show “The Magician” featuring Anthony Blake-the magician. Mulder love the show so much he had even made them use the name Blake as a cover name for a while. Despite the fact that the show only lasted one season Mulder owned it on tape and used to watch it often.  
The poster was framed and in mint condition. He stared at it open mouthed for a moment at a loss for words.  
“Scully… How?” He asked.  
She gave him a closed mouth smile that quirked to the side, “Luck. I came across it a while ago and knew it was perfect.”  
It was indeed. It was nearly impossible to find things relating to his favorite show since it was so short lived. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.  
“You still have another one.” She mumbled against his lip as he started to kiss her more passionately.  
“Oh.” Mulder looked at the other gift which was another flat thin square, but smaller.  
He opened it and again had no words. It was a framed photo of William. But there was something special about this picture. In most pictures of William he looked like a Scully through and through but in this picture Mulder could see himself in William’s little baby smile. It looked strangely similar to his own baby pictures.  
“In the last month I had him he… He began to look more like you. I wouldn’t notice it one day and the next I would be taken aback. So I took a lot of pictures of him when I thought he looked the most like you. Just in case…” She didn’t finish the sentence. He knew that she’d feared that she’d never see him again.  
Mulder’s eyes began to fill with tears and Scully moved closer to him, “I’m sorry Mulder I don’t want to ruin Christmas but I thought you might like it.”  
He tore his gaze from the picture of the son he’d never known and looked into her beautiful watery eyes.  
Mulder took her hand, “I love it. It’s-I don’t even know how to tell you-“  
He tried for a moment to compile a sentence until she finally kissed him.  
“My turn.” She said softly and took the two messily wrapped presents.  
Mulder directed her first to the CD case, which she opened. She flipped through CDs of classical music, oldies, and 80s pop with a huge smile. Different CDs elicited exclamations, stories, and comments.  
“Open the other one.” Mulder nodded toward the bigger box.  
She hastily unwrapped it and smiled widely at him when she saw it.  
“Oh Mulder this is perfect.” They kissed in front of the tree until the beginnings of It’s a Wonderful Life could be heard from the TV. They both scrambled back into the bed and curled up under the blanket to watch the Christmas classic. Scully thought of all she lost and, though she mourned, being with Mulder made her heart full.  
“Mulder, I love you.” Scully looked up at him with such admiration that his heart hurt.  
“Want me to lasso you the moon?” He rubbed his nose against hers before planting a kiss on her forehead and returning to the movie.


End file.
